Officer Sleeping Habits
by The Fish with no pen
Summary: Little sad attempt at a bunny from the TF bunny farm on lj about Blaster and supposed sleeping habits he may have. Beware of my fail.


Bunny taken from bunny farm: posted by kirin_saga" 24. Blaster can often be found curled up asleep in the security center. Everyone wonders why Red Alert and Inferno don't seem to mind him being there."

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Don't own don't sue

* * *

When the Ark was first being built and designed there had been many debates on how hand out space for certain features and the placement of each on the design plans. Something a few officers just shook their heads about and resigned themselves to sitting and 'testing' several variations of the plans for certain room functions. It was how for what felt like an entire Vorn, Red Alert and Blaster had been, for lack of a better word, locked up together into a medium size room that was to simulate the merging of Communications and Security to see if the ship could be downsize just that little bit more for fuel efficiency. Both having to endure various stress tests and proposed scenarios as if they were actually sitting in front of familiar consoles and performing their jobs in various degrees of discomfort and fake sieges.

It had made both realize just how cumbersome their jobs were when they both had to learn to rip out wiring connecting them to their consoles and be prepared to defend the room from an attack. To the point they could move and defend the other in one of the many simulations in their recharge cycles. Especially when one of the engineers had the brilliant idea to place energon dispensers in the chief areas to be under siege, that way the officers could perhaps throw a locking mechanism and trap themselves into the room, and the Decepticons out. Meaning half the vorn of being in the mixed design was spent literally locked into the room and following siege procedures and how effective it would be.

In the end, like many of the ideas before it, that design was thrown away for another and the process repeated until one was decided on and construction began. Leading to the maiden voyage of the Ark, and its crash and silence for four million years on a little organic planet called earth. The crash burying several key areas in rubble had once again made for the talkative communication officer and twitchy security director to share space for a brief period of time. The easy way they fell back into that pattern had not gone unnoticed by the only other mech that willingly sat in the security room, and Inferno couldn't help but joke about how they could probably fall asleep on the floor and the other would hardly notice it.

The joke was laughed at, by Blaster, and given a twitch of annoyance, from Red Alert, and things settled down again. Blaster finally getting his office back and both managing to never mention that half a vorn when they did have to sleep on the floor and learn to step over the other unconsciously due to such. And the pattern of the Ark fell into place as they lived day to day on Earth with the occasional break to kick Decepticon aft and thwart the evil plan of the week Megatron had.

Until Blaster started to create his own symbiotic cassettes to counteract Soundwave and routines took a nose dive into the weird for non officers, and Inferno.

The process was draining for Blaster, requiring him to need more recharge then most as the number of cassettes relying on him for energy grew. Making it almost common place to find the tape player in the oddest of places deep in recharge, which tended to prove a bit disastrous as most of the time it was a place that put him underfoot of other mechs. The process going on for several months, until the Ark gained an influx of new autobots from Cybertron.

The new mechs on board getting warnings of watching out for the CO and only voicing confusion to the earth wise mechs on never seeing the sight of Blaster in recharge anywhere and causing one of the weirder man hunts held on the Ark. (The hunt for Silverbolt after a particularly odd series of events involving a makeshift catapult, a gaggle of geese, and Ratchet's welder had yet to be topped circumstance wise. The reason they had been looking for the aerialbot was heavily contested to this day, or even who found him crammed into a ventilation shaft four hours into the search.)

The sight of the Communication Officer curled up in a corner of Red Alert's domain, his cassettes curled around him like a living pillow, and Red Alert himself working as if that pile of odd cuteness was not there had caused a few logic chips to smoke a bit. Even as Inferno ushered the group of gaping autobots away when the fizzing sound of the SD about to fritz started, they couldn't help but notice how the fire truck seemed puzzled at their reaction.

At least no one would have to worry about stepping on Steeljaw's tail, or falling on their faceplates due to Blaster being in a hallway.

* * *

A/N: :Prepares the bomb shelter: I think I kinda failed at this.


End file.
